From America to Japan
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: She moved from America to Japan a year ago, to attend her dream school, Ouran High School as a freshman. There she meets, the zany host club and meets new people. TamaxHaru & OCx? idk..i'll figure it out enjoy and review! rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

_**Hello everyone! This is my first Ouran fanfic on here. I used to write cartoon stories for Gorillaz, but now I'm going to try anime . Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

The blonde American girl rolled back and forth in her twin size bed. She yawned and rubbed her blue eyes. Monday. She hated Mondays. But today was different. It was a new beginning. A new uniform. A new school. Particularly, the name of the school was Ouran High School. She had just moved to Japan a year ago, having to learn the language and the culture. She finally made it. She thought to herself. How the hell did I do this again?? She even remembers' the open house for that school.

The open house started at 8:00am to 8:00pm! The school was huge! Her favorite part of the school was probably the large clock tower. It was majestic, standing in the sun light with the bell ringing for every new class. She sighed. She was happy thought. All her hard work paid off. She was going to attend Ouran High School! The only regret, was the uniform's cost. She stretched and hopped out of bed. Opening her closet, her yellow uniform fell out. She quickly picked it up and dusted it off. She put it on and it fit just right. She smiled. It was a cute uniform. Next, she put her contacts in and fixed her hair. She decided to curl her hair today, and blow-dried her bangs flat. She looked lovely. Finally, breakfast.

She rushed down the stairs in her new uniform. She sat at the small table and started to eat some short grain rice that was cooked to perfection. She wiped her face, washed her hands and started to walk to school.

**20 minutes later:**

Finally, she made it. She smiled. It was beautiful. Everything was lovely. She made her way to her first class, Japanese class. Once there, she was introduced to the class by the teacher.

"Students, settle down. I'd like to introduce our newest addition. Her name is Kari Hitomi. I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Please Miss Hitomi, have a seat next to…"

The teacher scanned the room to find a place for her to sit. He spotted one and pointed to the desk.

"Right there, next to Mr. Haruhi Fujioka" he explained.

Kari smiled and thanked him. She made her way there and sat next to 'Mr. Haruhi Fujioka'. She turned to Haruhi. Haruhi smiled at her.

"Welcome to our school. I think you'll like it here." She greeted warmly.

Kari blushed.

"_What a cute boy. But very feminine indeed. "_ She thought to herself.

Class had started. After Japanese class, the day went on ok. Finally, it was lunch time. Kari knew it was her duty to stay on top of the class, so she knew she had to study as she ate. She made her way to the first library. Too loud. The second. Even louder. The third. Just as bad. And finally, the Fourth. Still too loud! She sighed.

"Oh well." She told herself.

She had no choice. She slide down the wall and studied in the hallway, since everyone was in the four separate libraries. She started to eat out of her bento box and read over some of the chapters in her science book. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She didn't care thought. She just shrugged and went back to work. The footsteps came closer and closer until,

"Well, well. What do we have here?" said a voice.

Kari looked up and saw a charming French boy standing in front of her. He was very tall, blonde, violet eyes and had a princely touch to himself. She blushed. He was completely and utterly handsome.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" he asked holding her hand.

She turned red.

"W-well, I need to study, but all four libraries were too noisy and-"

"Ahhhhhh!! I see, you're the new student huh? Kari Hitomi right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"So you're a scholarship student huh?"

She nodded again.

"Welcome pretty girl! To our rich world!" he exclaimed.

Kari just sat in amazement. No one has every called her pretty or talked to her like that before.

"By the way, my name is Tamaki Suoh." He smiled.

He looked at the girl closely.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" he asked.

She blushed.

"Well…I never had a boy talk to me like you have. I've never really been in with the popular crowd. Boy's always made fun of me because I'm such a studious book worm and pretty anit-social."

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"What?!? This cannot be! A lovely lady such as yourself! NO! No lady should ever be treated with disrespect, no matter what they are like or what they may look like! Come Kari, I will take to a place where all women are treated with respect!"

Tamaki grabbed Kari's hand a pulled her to the third music room.

"W-wait?! What is this?! I can be lollygagging now! I have to study and-"

Tamaki placed a finger over her lips.

"Kari-chan, I'm one of the top students in my class, and I always have fun see?" he said pointing to himself smiling

Kari's eyes widened at the fact that he was one of their top students and that her called her Kari-chan as if they knew eachother as friends. She nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

Tamaki smiled and opened the doors. As this was happening, rose petals came flying at them with a bright light. Then, six male voices were heard from behind the light,

"Welcome!"

Kari-chan's eyes widened. Handsome men! She started to feel the butterflies filling up her stomach.

_**Ok, ok, ok...I know what your thinking. This is nothing like a girl getting a makeover and becoming poular...NO! I will not let that happen...OK! Done with Chappie 1!! Tell me what you think! There is no TamaxOC! It will be TamaxHaru don't worry! Tell me what you think!! Reviews??**_


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing, the Host Club

_**Chapter 2**_

Kari stood in awe. Never had she seen so many handsome men in one room. She blushed at the site. From behind, Tamaki put his arm around her.

"Welcome princess, to the world of our handsome Host Club!" he shouted happily.

She smiled.

"Everyone, this is Kari Hitomi. She's new here at Ouran." Tamaki explained.

The Host Club sighed in wonder. Kari blushed harder and buried herself under her bangs. Tamaki took her chin.

"Don't be nervous my dear. We don't bite." He said coming close to her face. "Unless that is your wish."

Kari made a small whimper. Tamaki smiled. They, a voice was heard.

"Stop it senpai, your scaring her."

Kari turned to see Haruhi. She remembers him from before in first period. She smiled.

"N-no. It's ok." She said waving her hands frantically. Suddenly, to identical and handsome men started to make their way towards her. The equally wrapped their arms around her. She froze. The each whispered into her ear.

"Welcome to Ouran pretty girl. We look forward to seeing you in class."

They both kissed her neck.

Kari turned a dark red and felt she was going to explode. Then, someone frantically pulled her out of the twins grasp. He was small, and giddy.

"Hallo Kari-chan!! Would you like to have some cakes with me and Takashi-kun?" he asked smiling cutely.

Kari's eyes widened and she giggled. She looked behind him and saw a tall and muscular kid behind him. He was quiet, intimidating and handsome. She smiled.

Finally, she was greeted by a man whose hair was a dark black a brushed to perfection and wore frameless glasses and carried a black notebook. He smiled.

"Welcome."

Kari nervously smiled. Something about him smile made her shiver a little. Suddenly, Tamaki came took her hand.

"Here, let me introduce you."

First was Kyoya.

"This is Kyoya Ohtori. He is the "mother" of the Host Club He takes care of the financial purposes." He smiled.

Tamaki whispered into Kari's ear.

"Be careful thought. His smile can be deceiving."

Kari nodded.

"Next we have Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Also known as Honey-sempai by our customers. He is second oldest of the Host Club"

Honey smiled cutely making his bun-bun wave as Kari tilted her head in confusion.

"_Second oldest??" _she thought to herself.

"Here we have Takashi Morinozuka. Also know as Mori. He is the oldest of our Host club."

Mori just stood quietly as Kari stared. Tamaki sighed sadly as he moved to introduce the next two members of the Host Club.

"These two are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

Kari blushed as the smiled. She seemed to have taken a liking to them. (Wonder why? xD)

"Hallo." They greeted happily in unison.

Tamaki perked up as he moved to the next member. He went up to hug her.

"This here is Haruhi Fujioka, the youngest and cutest of the Host Club. She is my daughter."

Kari looked confused.

"Daughter? I thought Haruhi was a boy."

Tamaki froze.

"I-I-I mean, well, not daughter. I meant best friend. I just have a lot of girls that are friends and think of them my daughters. It was simple mistake." He explained nervously.

Kari shook her head.

"O-kay."

Haruhi frowned as Tamaki cuddled her close. Kari giggled. Tamaki's face turned from peaceful to painful as Haruhi pinched his hand to get him off. Once he was off Haruhi released him and Tamaki took him hand and rubbed it. Once pulling himself together, he pulled a random rose out of nowhere xDD and started to introduce himself.

"And of course, you know I am the wonderful Tamaki Suoh. The president, king and father of the Host Club. We are very glad to have you as a customer Princess Kari."

Kari giggled.

"Thank you. I was really happy to meet you all, but I have to leave now. I have some studying to do."

"WAIT!" a voice called

She started for the doors until suddenly someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see who it was. It was none other than –

_**MWAHAHAHA!! CLIFFY!!! Actually, I don't know who to put there…help me out!! Who should like Kari? Should someone like her or not? Review and tell me what I should do! **_


	3. Chapter 3: They like her x3

_**Thanks for the help peoples!! I think I know what to do now! n.n**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kari turned quickly to see who it was. Rather, it wasn't a 'who' per-say. It was a pair of hands holding her right arm together. It was none other, then the Hitachiin brothers. Kari gasped. The twins and Kari stood still. Everything went quiet. Kari blushed along with the twins.

"Uhh…y-yes??" Kari asked.

The twins just stared at her and looked at each other, then back at Kari. They immediately took their hands off her and rubbed the back of their head in unison.

"S-sorry Kari-chan…" Hikaru began.

"…we have no idea what came over us." Kaoru finished.

Kari just smiled. The twins blushed.

"Well, alright then. I'll come back later ok? Bye!" Kari announced as she left the Music Room.

Everyone was quiet and in shock of what had just happened. Hikaru and Kaoru just stood staring at the door together. Tamaki scuttled up behind them and whispered,

"You like her."

The twins froze and turned around quickly, still blushing.

"That's not true!" they shouted.

Tamaki smirked. The twins flinched. Tamaki turned his back to them.

"Just keep on telling yourselves that. We all know the truth." He explained.

The twins crossed their arms.

"So what if we like her?" Hikaru explained. "She's a nice girl."

"Yea. Exactly. You like Haruhi and don't even realize it. At least we know how we feel." Kaoru implied.

Tamaki turned red and looked at Haruhi's whose face was slightly blushing. The twins snickered.

"What do you have to say now, _King_?" the twins added sarcastically.

Tamaki just stood there silent. As for the Host Club, they waited for something to happen. Suddenly, the clock tower rang.

"Oh! Look at that! Time for class once again!!"

Immediately, Tamaki dashed away to his next class, leaving the rest of the Host Club behind. One by one, they let out; the last to leave was Haruhi and Honey. Honey took Haruhi's hand and pulled her to his height.

"Don't worry about Tamaki, Haru-chan. We know he likes you." Honey told her.

Haruhi blushed.

"I-I don't care!"

Honey giggled.

"If you say so."

And out they went.

**After School:**

Together, the twins waited outside the gates for a certain someone to arrive. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice humming a sweet tune. Finally, Kari had come. She skipped happily as she left school. Her first day was enjoyable. Meeting new friends and learning new things. Kari blushed at the thought of the twins. Suddenly, two arms hooked under both of hers. She stopped. It was none other than the adorable twins. They smiled at her.

"Hello Kari-chan." Kaoru greeted.

"Where are you going?" asked Hikaru

Kari smiled.

"Well, I have to rush home and change into a different pair of cloths because I have to go to work soon." She explained as she walked with her arms still linked with the twins.

"Where do you work?" asked Hikaru.

"A horse ranch." She smiled.

The twins looked confused.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Yea. I used to work at my family ranch in America. When I moved to Japan, I found another one and went to work there for extra cash." She explained.

The twins were astounded. No matter how rich they were, they had never worked with horses, ridden horses, or even touched a horse. They had to come.

"Can we come?" they asked in unison.

Kari was surprised.

"S-sure. If you want. Just make sure you wear the right clothes ok?" she explained.

"Meet me at the local horse ranch at 4!" he shouted as she ran away.

The twins sighed happily and dreamily. Spending time away from school with Kari-chan. It was great. But then they realized something,

"WHAT WILL WE WEAR?!?!" the shouted in unison.

They quickly rushed home to gain help from their servants and maids.

* * *

_**Ok…So that was all I got….OK it sucked I know!! IT WAS SHORT TOO!! x I have a HUGE mental block ok!?! Cut me some slack!! x Reviews?? Any improvements needed just tell me **_


	4. Chapter 4: The ranch and the theme

_**WEEE!! Sorry I took so long x**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4**

Kari tapped her foot and repeatedly checked her watch every few seconds. She was growing impatient.

"Where the hell are those two?" she said to herself.

Suddenly, a sound came from behind her. It was the sound of giggling girls. Kari turned to the group to see what was going on. She walked over.

"What's going on here-" she stopped.

It was indeed the twins. They were wearing fancy horse-riding gear with cute smiles on their faces. Kari sighed and slapped her forehead. The twins smiled.

"Kari-chan!" they shouted happily.

Kari turned to them.

"Where have you been?" she asked angrily.

"Were sorry, but we had no idea what to wear." Kaoru explained.

Kari sighed.

"You didn't have to wear anything fancy. Just a pair of jeans a t-shirt would do…"

The twins hugged her.

"But we wanted to look good for our princess." She said to her.

Screaming girls were heard from nearby. Kari blushed.

"YOU'RE SO LUCKY KARI!" one girl shouted.

Kari escaped their grasp, still blushing.

"N-now now. Didn't you come here for the horses?" she asked.

"Well yea." Kaoru began.

"But it wasn't the only thing." Hikaru finished with a smile and a finger tracing under Kari's chin.

Kari's heart was pounding. She smiled.

"Well…even so, lets find you guys some horses." she smiled

The twins gave her a thumbs-up.

"Alright!"

**Back at the academy:**

Tamaki snorted.

"Where the hell is my driver?"

Tamaki had been standing outside the academy's gate for quite some time. He just wanted to go home. But, he still had some time to think about things. Like tomorrow's theme. Maybe they should do something involving princesses and jesters of the sort. Mid-evil! Yes. That would do. Of course, he would be the king, Kyouya could be the prince. The twins as the jesters, Honey and Mori as knights and Haruhi…

Tamaki stopped his train of thoughts. What can Haruhi be? The princess? NO! The queen! Yes! The girls would go crazy for the idea. And him, Tamaki, he would feel…

The screeching of tires were heard. A jet black long limo had pulled up in front of the blonde. A driver had popped out the door and ran up to Tamaki. He bowed.

"Please forgive me sir. There was an accident on the way and I was stuck in traffic."

Tamaki smiled.

"It's ok. But, could you take me home now please?"

The driver retreated from his bow. He smiled.

"Yes sir."

He ran to the door and held it open for Tamaki. Tamaki stepped inside and thanked him. Well, back to his thinking. Haruhi as the queen, a splendid idea. He smiled and blushed at the thought of Haruhi in a big beautiful dress. But the only thing is, will Haruhi agree to it?

**Back at the ranch:**

"OH MY GOD!! HELP!!" Kaoru shouted at the top of his lungs.

"JUST CALM DOWN!" Kari shouted.

Kaoru had recently kicked his horse too hard in the sides, making the horse angry and causing him to lose control.

"KAORU! QUICK! PULL ON THE REINS AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" Kari shouted to him.

Kaoru did as he was told and pulled as hard as he could. The horse came to a complete stop and Kaoru stopped short, sitting strait up in his seat. He shivered out of fear.

"N-never again. I'm NEVER riding a horse for as long as I live!" Kaoru blurted angrily.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Are you ok?!" his older sibling called.

Kaoru hopped off his horse to run into his brother's arms.

"Hikaru! I was so scared!" he cried to him.

"It's ok. You're safe now." he comforted.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at each other. Kari was still on her horse. She blushed a little.

"S-such brotherly love…" she said to herself.

She shook her head and hopped off her horse. She ran up to him.

"Are you ok Kaoru?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled and hugged her.

"Yes. I'm fine."

She blushed and hugged him back.

"I'm glad."

Hikaru's face grew a little red from anger.

"Hey! No fair! I want some of Kari's love too!" he shouted pulling her away.

Kaoru furred his eyebrows. Kari let out a small 'huh?'

"But I was the one she was worried about!" he blared out in anger, grabbing one of Kari's arms.

"But she likes me more!"

The twins started to pull Kari back and forth angrily. Kari just stood there in disbelief. She pulled her arms away.

"STOP!"

They stopped.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

The twins just stood there. They really had no idea what was going on.

"W-well...Ummm…you see…Uhh…" Hikaru started.

Kari sighed.

"Oh! Forget it! I need to get home. I'll see you at school." She said stomping off.

The twins stood in disbelief. Usually when they fight over a girl, they enjoy it. Maybe Kari isn't really one of those girls…

* * *

**WOW! Really sorry for the late update. VERY BUSY! I'll try to update faster **


End file.
